El joven oscuro y el bastardo
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Entre las murallas de una de las Casas más poderosas de South Park, se crió un joven incapaz de blandir una espada, pero incluso cuando fue obligado a convertirse en una dama y a contraer matrimonio con Stanley de la Casa Marsh, soñaba con poder empuñar el acero. Conoció a Theodore Eric Cartman, un bastardo con espíritu guerrero que cambiaría a Kyle Broflovski para siempre.


**Esta fue mi primera publicación en Wattpad, pero pensé, tras un largo tiempo, que tal vez debía subirla aquí también. Creo que me costará acostumbrarme a la otra página y en realidad no quiero olvidar FanFiction.**

 **Esta historia nació el 2015 en una clase de yoga con la versión de Mirabai Ceiba del mantra 'Ardas Bhaee' de fondo y tomó forma ese año y parte de este.**

 **...**

Vengo de una familia de alta influencia, una de las pocas de este tipo que gobernaban en aquellos años las tierras frías de South Park. Los Broflovski correspondíamos a la figura de mayor autoridad allí y, si bien jamás estuvimos a la altura de las Casas de donde provenían los viejos reyes, nuestra palabra significaba mucho para ellos. Éramos su fiel apoyo. Éramos su voz.

Fui concebido un gélido día del mes de mayo en las habitaciones de la torre más alta de nuestro hogar. Mi señor padre y mi señora madre tenían grandes expectativas sobre mi llegada, pues yo sería el primogénito (no bastardo) encargado de hacer honor a su unión. Por mi sangre correrían años de batallas y supervivencia, reflejo de muchos sacrificios en una lucha por defender nuestras murallas y que, por ende, permitían mi nacimiento. Pero los Dioses pusieron dificultades. En el día de mi nacimiento se esperaba oscuridad. Había sido un mal día para nacer. Los magos de mi Casa previeron esto, pero no pudieron hacer nada para impedirlo, por lo que, cuando sentí los brazos de mi señora madre rodearme después de un dificultoso parto en el que casi muero debido al clima, fui inmediatamente retirado de ellos para recibir la palabra "milagro" impregnada en decepción de parte de todos. Ahí fue cuando dijeron al matrimonio que los Dioses no me proveerían la fuerza necesaria para el combate, como tampoco agilidad, resistencia y capacidad para gobernar. Sería un ser débil. Ellos respetaron la sentencia y creyeron en ella. Hicieron bien. No sería el hijo que regiría sus tierras.

Los años pasaron demostrando que la profecía era cierta. No fui dotado de fuerza por más entrenamiento que recibí e incluso fui débil de salud. Era la vergüenza de mis antepasados tan fuertes y valientes.

Con el tiempo, al parecer desperté el interés de los Marsh, la otra familia que gobernaba South Park, y se me presentó una única oportunidad de evitarles más humillación a mis señores padres. Deseaban la unión de ambas Casas para así obtener mayor poder. El problema para mí era que esto significaba que su único hijo varón y yo nos casaríamos. Estaban desesperados al ver cómo su hijo rechazaba a cada dama que se presentaba ante él mientras su autoridad caía y tuvieron que acudir a mi señor padre, su viejo y fiel amigo, quien aceptó su propuesta. Así comenzó mi vida en vestidos caros y extrañas enseñanzas de comportamiento a las que me tuve que resignar, pues, para evitar la conmoción del pueblo al vernos en matrimonio cuando creciéramos, yo debería ser una mujer.

Para reemplazar mi papel de protector tuvieron otro hijo. Ike Broflovski tuvo todo lo que yo no tuve y deseé tantas veces tener. Él llevaría nuestro blasón en las justas, él nos concedería victoria, a él le corresponderían las canciones de héroes y él moriría como el único varón de nuestro linaje; yo, en cambio, sería conocido como una joven dama de finos modales y bellas vestimentas, símbolo de la perfección de los genes de mi madre y moriría llevando el emblema azul de los Marsh.

Me costó aceptar que Stanley Randall Marsh sería mi marido. Yo, en definitiva, no deseaba tenerlo a mi lado para toda la eternidad y no pude creer que él lo asumiera sin problemas. Tal vez debíamos resignarnos a que nuestro destino estaba escrito. Yo no lo quería así. Por eso llegué a discutir con mi señor padre, por mi reprimida masculinidad. No logré anular la alianza, pero se me fue permitido trabajar en el taller junto a otros jóvenes. Di todo lo que pude por ser bueno en el trabajo. Demostré tener habilidades como herrero y obtuve muchas exclamaciones positivas a la hora de entregar mis obras. Aun así, debí llevar un vestido simple mientras lo hacía.

En el taller recibía todo tipo de clientes. Algunos venían de tierras lejanas y otros eran del interior de nuestros muros, algunos tenían nombre y otros hacían hazañas que jamás cantarían los bardos. Siempre me apiadé de estos últimos, aunque en secreto también los envidié... Pero todo cambió el día en que conocí a un joven con espíritu de guerrero ansioso de guerra, un inexperto que jamás había conocido en carne propia las heridas de grandes batallas.

Su nombre era Eric Theodore Cartman. Un bastardo a caballo sin modales correctos, nadie en realidad, pero con esperanzas de ser reconocido alguna vez. Los Dioses eran su guía y su espada llevaba el nombre del Rey. Era un soñador. Lo vi entrar por primera vez en la gloriosa tienda una mañana con luna y sol. No dudé en atenderlo y forjar para él mi mejor espada. Tardé varias semanas en hacerla y, cada día, vino a preguntar por su avance. Luego no preguntaba solo por ella, sino que comenzamos a tener charlas propias. Me contaba sobre su entrenamiento, sobre caza y sus encuentros bélicos. Yo lo escuchaba con admiración y él respondía todas mis preguntas sobre combates con entusiasmo. Casi podía sentir que yo había luchado a su lado en todas sus aventuras.

Fue el día en que le presenté su espada cuando comprendí que habíamos forjado una íntima amistad. Me llevó en su rocín negro con la invitación de enseñarme a utilizarla y, cuando sentí sus manos sobre las mías para ayudarme a sostenerla por primera vez, mi corazón latió enloquecido sin que yo lo pudiera controlar. Ahí comprendí que había llegado mi perdición. Jamás podría pertenecer a Marsh aunque lo intentara.

Nuestro primer enfrentamiento llegó en seis semanas. Ya dominaba de una manera que nunca creí posible mi propia arma. Blandí su filo y bailamos al son del sonido del metal por lo que me parecieron milenios. Nuestros ojos se encontraron, fieros, mientras chirriaba el acero. "Imparable" así me llamó cuando mi espada hizo un agujero en su cota de malla justo a la altura del corazón. Reímos después de nuestro juego que repetimos cada vez que podíamos vernos.

Mi señor padre advirtió mis continuas fugas durante el trabajo y, acusándome de traicionar su confianza, mandó a parte de su guardia a buscarnos y llevarnos ante él. Eric no entendía lo que sucedía, él no sabía que pertenecía a la estirpe de los Broflovski y se enteró de la peor manera.

—¿Qué crees que hacías escapando con un bastardo a jugar como un guerrero? —Preguntó severo—. ¿Acaso no te ha quedado clara tu posición?

—No hacíamos nada malo, padre. Él solo me enseñaba a usar la espada. Deberíais estar orgulloso.

—¿Solo te enseñaba a usar la espada? —Rio—. Quien blande la espada en nuestra familia es tu hermano. De él deberías estar orgulloso. Y deberías agradecer el puesto que te otorgué en el taller, no pagármelo de esta forma. Pronto te casarás con Stanley y no volverás a pisar ese lugar... ¿Y crees que le hará gracia saber que te ibas con un bastardo a jugar a las espadas?

—P-pero...

—Responde. ¿Crees que le hará gracia?

—N-no. No, mi señor.

—Eso creí. Ahora, retírate. Y tú, bastardo, alégrate de que no te envíe a matar por hoy. No volverás a acercarte a mi hija, ¿entiendes?

—Sí, mi señor.

Los días y las noches se convirtieron en nuevos días y nuevas noches hasta llegar a cumplirse el tercer mes. Eric no volvió al taller. Temí su muerte. Quizás se hizo notoria mi preocupación y decaimiento, porque empecé a recibir las visitas de mi prometido todos los días. Era un buen muchacho. Si mi vida hubiese sido diferente incluso pudo haber sido mi amigo, pero ese no era el caso.

—Oí que os gustan las batallas, mi _Lady_ —dijo alguna vez. Rechiné los dientes al oír de él ese título. Pensé que tendría mayor consideración al saber que era hombre—. Y que sois muy buena con la espada.

—Así es, mi señor. Aunque sería demasiado decir que hago un buen trabajo blandiéndola.

—¿Por qué no me hacéis una demostración?

—A mi señor padre no le gustaría, lamento decir.

—Le aseguro que no se enterará.

Sus ojos me insistieron y no pude negarme. Tenía muchos deseos de poner a prueba mi aprendizaje. Tomé una de las espadas que aguardaban su compra y esperé a que tomara la suya. Sentí el peso del acero y le enfrenté confiado de mis nuevas habilidades. Nuestra danza no fue tan armónica como la que tuve por primera vez con Eric y resultó ser más difícil de seguir. Stanley era un guerrero experimentado, más que eso, un caballero. Uno con sangre noble. Y no pude evitar pedirle que no dudara en usar todo su talento.

Terminamos la jornada con dos triunfos suyos y uno mío que felicitó incrédulo debido a mi corto tiempo de práctica.

Me dejaba montar su fino semental blanco y también me ayudaba a mejorar con lo que me apasionaba. Y cuando nos casamos, me obsequió metales del Norte. Entendí el mensaje con cierto alago. Trabajé a diario el valioso acero para lograr mi mejor arma, una que cortaba como ninguna espada actual del Reino cortaba ya. Tenía incrustaciones de esmeraldas y la empuñadura era de oro, y la vaina en la que la guardé me la obsequió mi hermano. Esa espada fue llamada "Alianza" por lo que representaba: la unión Marsh-Broflovski.

Stanley me llevó muchas veces más a practicar y luego a combatir directamente. Yo ya tenía vestuario apropiado para luchar, así que hacíamos de nuestros enfrentamientos algo grande, privado, pero grande.

Una vez, volví a las afueras del taller para despedirme de él. Stanley me acompañó y selló mi regreso con una pelea simple; cuando se fue, me llevé la gran sorpresa de ver a Eric Cartman apoyado de una de las paredes. No podía creerlo cuando me quité el yelmo.

—¿Ya me reemplazas...? Has mejorado mucho en tus prácticas sin mí.

—Sois, de seguro, el mejor maestro que podría haber —fue lo único que atiné a decir.

—Tonterías. Stanley es un verdadero caballero. Yo solo tengo armadura y espada.

—Lord Stanley —corregí sin pensarlo.

—"Lord Stanley", entonces —respondió sonriendo en tono burlón—. Así que... asumo que ya están casados.

Asentí.

—Huye conmigo.

No lo esperaba.

—¿Qué?

—No quieres estar con él. Lo sé.

—¿Y qué le hace pensar que sí quiero estar con vos?

—Todo —sonrió—. ¿Y podrías, por favor, dejar ese lenguaje conmigo? Ya me di cuenta de que eres una Broflovski, pero eso no cambia nuestro trato, ¿o sí? Además soy solo un bastardo, "mi señora". Eso me recuerda... ¿tu padre aún me quiere en una pica, verdad?

Rodé los ojos.

—Ahora de quien deberías temer es de Lord Stanley... Y aunque quisiera, no puedo huir contigo. Te matarían.

—Acepto el desafío.

Subió al caballo y me tendió la mano. La acepté nervioso. Cabalgamos hacia las praderas. Era emocionante ver como todo lo que conocía quedaba atrás y me adentraba en lo nuevo junto a él. Se sentía prohibido. No era correcto. Su vida corría peligro si estaba a mi lado.

Nos detuvimos en un lugar sin viviendas y apartado de los caminos más recurridos. Nos sentamos en el pasto amarillo en silencio, con solo el sol acariciándonos la piel. Me quité la armadura para quedar en un traje rojo carmesí de bordes como el vino con faldas que el viento desordenó al igual que mi cabello. Era hermoso. Había algo en el ambiente que me daba tranquilidad. Era su cercanía. Lo deseaba a mi lado como nunca antes había deseado algo, incluso más que las batallas. Solo lo deseaba a él.

Vimos llegar el atardecer. El sol anaranjado y frío se escondió en el horizonte, el viento helado de la montaña volvió a soplar despeinando los majestuosos pinos del bosque. Eric, sin aviso, deshizo la trenza que yo llevaba sin decir palabra. Yo solo jugué con el pasto mientras lo hacía. Las sensaciones eran múltiples; no sabía en qué pensar. Las primeras estrellas aparecieron y tuvimos que partir. Era un largo viaje de regreso. No podía huir con él. Era demasiado arriesgado. Llegamos cuando las antorchas y lámparas ya se encontraban encendidas, apenas se veía el camino de piedra cercano a mi hogar, pero eso ayudaba a nuestra situación de incógnito. Bajé del caballo con su ayuda. Besó mi mano y quedamos en silencio observándonos. Quise tener el valor para decirle que deseaba su compañía, pero no lo tuve, en vez de eso, él fue quien dio un paso adelante para tocar mi barbilla con delicadeza y jugar con mi cabello dando a entender que no quería marcharse aún.

—Tienes un cabello muy largo y bello —susurró y me sentí enrojecer—. Supongo que es gracias a tu madre.

Asentí.

—Pero lo mejor que tienes son tus ojos... Tus ojos que ansían libertad... Algún día la conseguirás.

—Eso espero... —respondí tomando una de sus manos.

Entrelazó nuestros dedos y disminuyó la distancia entre nuestros rostros. Sentí su cálido aliento sobre mis labios y luego la calidez de los mismos presionar los míos. Correspondí con timidez, disfrutando cada instante y grabándolo en mi mente. Me sentía en el paraíso. Era algo que nunca había sentido. Pero me separé con rapidez cuando logré pensar.

—N-no. No puedo —murmuré.

—¿Por qué?

—Soy un hombre.

Sentí mis ojos arder. Él no habló por un momento. Quise desaparecer hacia la noche.

—Lo sé —dijo al fin.

—¿Q-qué?

—Podrás engañar a todos, pero a mí no. Lo sospeché desde el primer día.

Volvió a tomar mi mano y me atrajo hacia sí para abrazarme. No tuve palabras que agregar. Me volvió a besar antes de despedirse con un "volveré" que yo tomé como ley. Y volvió. Una y otra vez. Me hizo sentir poderoso, como nunca me había sentido. Pero no duró mucho, no como había deseado. Stanley y mi familia no fueron quienes pusieron el fin a lo que teníamos. Fue la Guerra. Una nueva y de las peores. El Reino estaba dividido por dos reyes y, por motivos obvios, dos bandos.

La gente tenía opiniones diferentes, por lo que las Casas Marsh y Broflovski tomaron su palabra como única. Mi padre, mi hermano, Lord Randy y mi marido enviaron a cada hombre a la batalla con la promesa de, si obtenían triunfo, serían reconocidos por las legendarias familias y se les otorgaría riqueza. Centenas de vidas encontrarían su fin al partir desde el pueblo. Yo ya las sufría. Nuestros conocidos morirían, siempre pasaba, pero hubo algo que sufrí mucho más.

—Kyle... Sabes ya que mañana South Park se sumará a la Guerra –comenzó dejándome helado. Ya lo esperaba—. Debo partir con el grupo de Sir Clyde apenas salga el sol.

—¿¡Por qué!? —No pude controlarme—. No tienes por qué hacerlo... ¡No todos irán!

—Es mi deber, Kahl —Me llamó como solía hacer cuando estaba triste—. Debo hacerlo. Tu familia también lo hará... Lord Stanley también.

—Ellos partirán, pero se quedarán en las últimas filas... Saben que es más difícil cuando comienza.

Me miró con tristeza. Discutimos. Hice todo lo que pude para evitar que fuera. No quería perderlo. Le dije lo que hacían nuestras familias. Que ellos sabían que esa riqueza nunca sería entregada, que los demás eran el escudo... Al final terminé gritando entre lágrimas que quería poder ir a su lado en la Guerra, que ese debía ser mi lugar. Me pidió perdón, me llevó a los prados verdes y me hizo sentir como si ese día fuera el último.

Por la mañana, los blasones de las Casas fueron alzados ante el cielo celeste para demostrar su presencia en la guerra. Partía otro grupo armado dispuesto a hendir su espada por la causa que consideraba correcta, por su honor, por orgullo. Y desaparecería sin dejar más que a una mujer e hijos envueltos en lágrimas y fe. Yo me sentía como una de ellas.

Para no ser visto oculté mi cabello en un pañuelo negro y vestí lo más oscuro que hallé en el ropero. Él me vio aparecer cerca de los hombres que cargaban provisiones y me sonrió. Estaba entusiasmado. Eso no lo podía ocultar. Ellos jamás habían visto la muerte de cerca, yo tampoco, pero las historias que contaban tenían sus partes crudas y esas fueron las que memoricé de pequeño. Lo abracé y besé deseando su bendición.

— Volveré, te lo prometo. Me cuidaré... No te olvidaré. Regresaré y todo será como antes. Lo juro ante Dios, Kahl... Sé fuerte.

Antes de partir, nos unimos en uno de esos besos que prometen regresar.

Tal vez fue por nacer en un día oscuro que podía sentir cuando algo oscuro se acercaba, pero recé con todas mis fuerzas por que ese día no fuera así. Jamás lo volvería a ver, ¿verdad...?

 **...**

El tiempo pasó. Kyle nunca dejó de rezar por su amado y su familia, tampoco se cansó de esperar por mucho que doliera. Siguió pensando en lo diferente que sería su vida si hubiese dominado la espada antes. Ahora lo hacía, pero no era de utilidad alguna.

Eric Theodore Cartman contó cada día amargo con ansias de regresar. Se aferró a su promesa como único incentivo. Amaba a Kyle. Quería demostrárselo otra vez. Quería verlo otra vez... Pero debía cumplir con su deber.

Y lo hizo.

Ya era invierno cuando cruzó el congelado lago Stark a lomos de su corcel negro. Otras decenas le siguieron estando en la misma ignorancia que él respecto al tiempo transcurrido. Vieron el muro del pueblo acercarse hacia ellos y alzaron los puñales anunciando victoria. Los caminos de piedra mostraban destrucción. La Guerra había alcanzado todo el territorio, pero ya habían triunfado. Todo había terminado. Poca gente caminaba, en harapos, en el interior de la muralla y, al hacerlo, entusiasmaba a los guerreros haciéndoles pensar en sus seres queridos. Ver sangre le había cambiado, pero no le había hecho olvidar. Buscaba a Kyle. Su Kyle.

El sonido de las aves hacía eco entre las edificaciones y se perdía entre los muros. A lomos de su caballo buscó entre todas las calles a su amado, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que Stanley tal vez había llegado antes y acudió al castillo. Oyó ruidos al interior, pero nadie contestó a los golpes metálicos en las enormes puertas rojizas de la fortaleza. Un extraño olor invadió su nariz, era pesado, era humo. Miró el cielo, sorprendido, y sus ojos se perdieron en una incipiente o quizás muerta fumarada entre gris y negra que atravesaba el cielo celeste. Se dirigió hacia ella. Las ruinas recientes de lo que alguna vez fue la iglesia del poblado se alzaban frente a él, sus tablas se encontraban ennegrecidas y cubiertas de cenizas, pero aún podía ver las brasas ardiendo con lentitud, sutiles, silenciosas, hambrientas. Oía los sollozos de los niños a la distancia y a sus madres intentando consolarlos. Media decena de mujeres atendía a heridos y otras más depositaban sus velas en la fría nieve, en señal de luto. Y entre ellas, a lo lejos, vio sus rojos cabellos ondulados queriendo ser ocultados bajo una túnica verde oscuro. Todo ese tiempo imaginó sus rojos labios en su tersa y nívea piel, contrastando además con sus ojos verdes en los que se perdía cada vez que fijaba su mirada en ellos. Ahora se sentía en casa, completo.

Al acortar la distancia distinguió cadáveres nuevos del enemigo y otros tantos de pequeños muchachitos que parecían haber intentado alzar espadas demasiado pesadas para sus débiles músculos a modo de defensa. El gentío rodeaba a Kyle, a un bulto frente a él que parecía ser una niña muerta y una mujer que no dejaba de llorar a gritos. Observó desde lejos. Tras ellos un camino de nieve roja se dibujaba desde lo que parecía ser el taller de herrería, donde descansaban los restos de un hombre con insignias rivales con un atizador atravesado en el pecho y su espada tirada sobre la nieve. Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, sintió pánico. Desmontó de un salto y corrió hacia la escena, siendo seguido por los ojos de las atormentadas mujeres y asustados pequeños. Se detuvo antes de llegar. Kyle fue el último en levantar la vista y, cuando lo hizo, no sonrió.

Miró sus ojos celestes por largos segundos que a Eric Theodore Cartman le incomodaron. Esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Eric? —Su voz invadió el silencio. La madre había dejado de llorar, confundida— ¿Eres tú?

—Soy yo. He vuelto —exclamó.

Kyle se levantó tratando de no atropellar a la niña tumbada en el suelo y el joven guerrero se pudo percatar de las faldas blancas del vestido verde oscuro aterciopelado manchadas en sangre. Al parecer, lady Broflovski había intentado infiltrarse como una pueblerina cualquiera para ayudar a los enfermos y heridos, fallando fatalmente en el acto. Extendió sus brazos, a varios metros de Kyle, aguardando el ansiado reencuentro. Observó su belleza una vez más mientras este corría hacia él y ansió besar esos labios con los que había delirado tanto cuando estuvo herido, al borde de la muerte, pero siempre fuerte, esperando volver a ver al herrero; mientras este evaluaba al amante que creyó perdido para siempre en los terrenos ensangrentados y arrasados por la Guerra. Eric había crecido, lo podía ver en sus ojos, ya no era un muchacho jugando a las batallas que desconocía, pero imitaba, ahora era un guerrero experimentado y con el rostro de haber presenciado crueldad. Pero era su guerrero.

Fue entonces, cuando escuchó las hojas mecerse al viento, que sus oídos hallaron un sonido fino que no parecía calzar. Medio segundo más tarde vio como una saeta, precisa, se izaba desde el pecho del pelirrojo, haciendo que su cara se impregnara en dolor y tropezara hasta quedar tendido en el suelo. Convulsionó.

El bastardo no pudo hacer más que contemplar cómo brotaba la sangre del cuerpo de Kyle Broflovski y correr hacia él sin siquiera preocuparse del oculto arquero, pues nada importaba ya además de su amado. Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos. El herido apenas pudo levantar su mano hacia él y el guerrero la tomó entre las suyas para acercarla a su rostro que el muchacho acarició. No pudo pronunciar sus palabras y con un último aliento, dejó el mundo. Eric buscó señales de vida en el inerte cuerpo que yacía sobre él, pero tan solo halló lágrimas calientes descendiendo desde los ojos acuosos y sin vida del pelirrojo. Tras varias exclamaciones bajo horror, pena y desconcierto, llorando como si ya no fuera ese guerrero triunfante, sino un niño, negando lo innegable, vio cómo el fuego se avivaba en el interior de los escombros de la iglesia, consumiendo lo que quedaba de ella. El humo ascendió negro, sucio en hollín, llamando a lo que quedaba de las tropas que partieron aquel opaco día, hacía ya varios meses, a acudir y observar, desde las alturas, las ruinas humeantes de South Park.

Bajo un oscurecido manto celeste cubierto de nubes negras, que con rapidez inundaron el cielo, y frente al tono anaranjado del fuego que se alzaba con poderío y molestaba sus ojos, besó los fríos labios de la muerte, sin querer dejar de sostener al joven que nació en un día oscuro, para morir en una tarde oscura.


End file.
